Rainbow Bracelet
by BellaR5
Summary: All Austin Moon wants is to be happy, he's tired of how he's always so sad-being clinically depressed is horrible. But he can't find himself until he meets Ally Dawson, who is the exact opposite. Ally lives a life of complete happiness, she's over the top perky and loving. She smiles all the time and doesn't let anything destroy her mood, but her personality doesn't match her life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think anyone truly understands this isn't for attention. This isn't because I want people to feel sorry for me. I just want help. But I can't ask for it...I've been inflicting harm on myself for two years now. I was diagnosed with clinical depression back in 2009. Nothing tragic happened that made me depressed, it just happened. I'm constantly thinking of sad things and I stress a lot, it's complicated.?

When the end of the day comes around so do all the horrible things in life. There aren't even horrible things though, I have an amazing family, I have four of the best friends ever, I'm an A and B student, but for some reason I'm depressed. There's no reason for me to be...there's no reason at all. And I just hate it. So this is my story. The story of how it's all happened, it starts with today September 9th 2013, which is my first day back at school. I'm a junior now, and I'm not ready for it at all, I don't want to go back. I don't want people to notice my cuts. I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. The future sucks. There are four new cuts on my wrists, two from yesterday, two from today. I can't explain cutting, it's the dumbest thing ever, people ask how it helps and I don't even know. I guess it's cause that pain makes the emotional pain feel less, or maybe because my blood signifies all my pain leaving my body. It doesn't make sense. I ruffle my hair into its messy look, put my why Ginny tee on, put my button down shirt on over it, but I leave it unbuttoned, I've got my black jeans on, my converses and I'm ready to go. The last order of business is my bracelets. Yes yes I know "Bracelets? On a guy?" But that's me, I wear bracelets, like fifteen bracelets per arm. Sure they look cool, but it's to cover the scars. No one can see, no one can know.

"Austin sweetie! Your bus is here!" My mother calls for me and I run over to the bus. I would drive with Dez but I dont know why I'm just not in the mood. I walk into the building an I'm immediately greeted by my four best friends, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas. If you would like an introduction Cassidy is this blonde girl that I used to have a crush on, I never acted on it though because I saw the way my mate Dallas looked at her. Dallas liked her, a lot. But that was two years ago. He doesn't like her anymore, now he's in love with her. And they've been dating for two years, thanks to me. Trish is my short Latino friend who can't hold down a job, but that's besides the point, her and my ginger haired freckled friend Dez are in a new romance. They started secretly dating mid summer and it's actually been working pretty well for them. I on the other hand am alone, there hasn't been a point for me to date. I don't see a future for myself, I just plan on growing up and dying, no job, career, wife, kids, family, nothing. Just me, the ground and my bracelets. I find my locker and there's a brunette directly above me and she has a top locker where as I have a bottom locker, but she's EXTREMELY short. A good foot smaller than me, but then again I am 6 foot 2. I bend down and swirl my locker open and start stacking the books inside and I look up at her small petite body on her tippy toes. She has a few books stacked neatly in her right hand and one larger text book in her left hand and she's trying to put it on the top shelf of the locker. I chucked at her and grabbed the book and smoothly placed it on the shelf.

"Thank you so much! I'm too short for this locker! I'm gonna need you all the time!" She giggles with a smile plastered across her face.

"No problem," I reply cooly as I bend down again to reach my locker. I look up too see the brunette reaching to put her books on the shelf again and I laugh as I take all my text books out of my locker and slide them next to me. I stand up and grab the textbook from the brunettes hand and from the shelf above.

"What're you doing?" She asks, still with a smile on her face. I put her book into my locker and put my books into hers.

"Here is your new locker Ms.-"

"Ally,"

"I was looking for your last name," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, its's Dawson,"

"Well Dawson, here is your new locker! The combination is 09-09-14! And you can remember that easily because that is the day you met one of the sweetest guys in the world,"

"Thank you Mr-"

"Austin Moon,"

"Thank you Moon, it'll be my pleasure to be under you- oh my god that sounds so bad I'm so sorry," she says in a fit of laughter.

"It's alright, it'll be my pleasure to be on top of you!" I laugh along, "Oh what's my locker combination?" I ask her.

"Right! It's 10-12-14, there's no special way to remember it...but you look like a smart guy! You can probably do it!"

"Thanks Ally. And if I ever forget can I have your phone number, in case of course,"

"Wow...that was horrible. Not smooth at all!" She laughs at me and I get red. "But yes here's my number," she says while taking my phone and typing in her number. I smile and nod at her, a lot of smiling on my part.

"So Austin, what class do you have now?"

"Ummm trig with room B204,"

"I have that too! Can I follow you...? I'm new to this school so I have no idea where anything is,"

"I knew it! There was no way I just didn't notice you all these years! But yes you can stalk me to class,"

"I never said stalk!"

"Mhmmm" I agree as we walk to class. We converse about a few things, basically where she used to live - New York - and how she wanted to go back there for college, but that Miami is actually really nice and I offered to show her around some time. We made it to class and ended up sitting next to each other, in the third row back. Although Moon and Dawson aren't close in the alphabet the class wraps around. We sat there listening to the teacher talk about rules and when the class had five minutes left he allowed us to "talk freely". Ally and I were the only ones to actually talk because apparently on the first day people don't just make spontaneous friends like we did.

"So Austin, what is your obsession with bracelets?" She asks me and takes my hand rummaging through the bracelets on my wrist. I don't look away from her though, and I watch as her expression glows.

"Uh I don't know, I guess I just like them," I reply barely paying attention to the question. I watch as Ally's face falls and I look down at my wrist where her eyes are. She covers my wrist and I can see tears her eyes are a tad bit watery. She pushes the bracelets back in place and looks to the front of the class.

"Mr. Hart! I was supposed to go to the guidance counselor at the end of this period, can Austin walk me there, I'm new so I don't know where anything is," Ally asks the teacher and he just looks over to me, and then back at Ally and nods. Ally takes my books, I sling my backpack over my shoulder, and she grabs my arm and leads me into the hallway. Once the door is shut she stops abruptly.

"So we just have to walk -"

"Austin Moon," Ally says grabbing my wrists. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She says, tears still in her eyes, but not yet falling.

"It's complicated Ally," I sigh and pull my hands away from her grasps. She lunges forward and wraps her arms around my neck embracing me in a hug, I hug her back.

"I'd understand if you told me Austin, but I need you to stop. It's not good for you, I know it'll be hard to stop...I know I really do. But please? Because if you can quit this, you'll be happier in the long run. I can help you through this, please stop?" Ally begs me and I can't say no to her.

"It'll be really hard Ally, I want you to know that I'll try...but I can't promise you anything it's hard," I reply, feeling guilty because I'm probably going to let her down.

"Okay good. Now take off your bracelets," She demands and I step back a little worridly.

"Ally, I can't take off my bracelets,"

"I'm just going to count how many cuts you have, so I can keep track of if you cut more," She explains, and oddly enough I agree.

"I've known you less than two hours and you're already the first person to know my biggest secret,"

"No one knows about this?" Ally ask as she gently touches each cut and scar counting them off one by one.

"No, I couldn't tell anyone...I don't want people to know. I feel like a problem if people know,"

"You're not a problem. You're just a little broken. Thirty two Austin, I bet there's a significant meaning to that number,"

"Like what?" I ask her confused.

"I'll find out and tell you by the end of the day," She replies sweetly. I nod and she speaks up again "Which one of these is your absolute favorite?" Ally asks me, and right away I point to a black and green bracelet made out of rubber bands. "Okay, now which one is your least favorite?" I scan my bracelets, and point out a big rainbow bracelet, also made out of rubber bands. "Great thank you," She says and slides the rainbow bracelet off my wrist.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I cry.

"Withing thirty two days you're going to want this bracelet, it's going to be your favorite,"

"Ally it's just a bracelet, I don't think I'm going to long for it," I tease and she just gives me a knowing look.

"I'll make you want it Austin Moon, I'll make you want it," I look at her for a second not breaking eye contact until with both bust out laughing.

"God Ally! You say the most innapropraite things!"

"I don't mean to! It just happens!" She say in between laughter right as the bell rings.

"Oh no Ally! Weren't you supposed to go to the guidance counselour?!" I ask nervously.

"Not until fourth period," She replies with a devious smirk. I laugh at her rebellion and we walk to our next class. Spanish. So not in the mood. I looked at Ally's schedule, we have all the same classes except for period eight which I have auto repair class and she has music. I wish I had drama, luckily I'm already in music. I decide when I go to bring Ally to the guidance counselour I'll go in and have my schedule changed. I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it cause I'm too lazy to be in auto repair class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm so glad I got a few reviews! Even some PM's. Anyway I'm trying to lighten this story up for the beginning but trust me it gets darker, and I don't really like saying that because it's a really depressing thing...and I actually feel bad writing this in a glorified way. It's glorified in the fact that I'm getting people to read my stories, and in the fact that it's saying that cutting will make you friends. It won't. I also want anyone who reads this to know, not to start cutting. Ever. And for those of you who do, you have to stop. It's not good, I know it helps the pain but it's not going to help you in the long run, it truly isn't. If you EVER need to talk about any problems you're having with cutting or thoughts of suicide talk to me, I'm there 24/7 and I can help you through it. Lastly, for those who don't cut and think it is stupid...it is dumb to inflect pain on yourself but it helps, and to tell someone to just quit doesn't help. Cutting is as addictive of smoking secrets, maybe even more. So while writing this I'm going to try to capture the struggle, but I probably wont because it's something not even I understand. Alright, sorry for my rant. Enjoy the story!**

Spanish was amazing. Well I can't say that, I didn't pay attention to a word the teacher said, but how could I? It was in a different language...That's not it though, we got to pick our own seats in Spanish and because I was luckily once again with Ally I sat in the back of the room with her. We acted like we knew what the teacher said and Ally was making me crack up, which is unusal. I never laugh.

"Oh I actually know what she said this time!" Ally whisper-shouted.

"Really? What'd she say?" I asked amused that she knew what the teacher was talking about after thirty minutes of pure jibberish.

"She said in case of an alien invasion surrender all of your cereal and no one gets hurt!" Ally told and I lost it, I laughed so hard the teacher stopped the lesson to repremand me in both English and Spanish. Throughout the whole lecture on how it was disrespectful to not pay attention I was clenching my chair underneath, sort of like holding myself together because I was still internally cracking up. Once "Senora" stops talking I look over at Ally and her face is sympathetic, but she looks like she's still laughing a little bit. She slids a note over to my desk.

Ally: Austin, that wasn't even funny you're crazy! You obviously laugh wayyy too much if you think that was funny! Do you laugh at everything?!

Austin: Actually, I never laugh...ever. At anything, you're just special. And extremely dorky.

Ally: I'm taking that to offense you know! I'm not dorky...I'm just awkwardly inclined!

Austin: I can't talk to you in this class anymore you're slowly killing me. The laughter is too much.

Ally: FINE. I'LL JUST WALK TO WHATEVER WE HAVE NEXT ALONE.

Austin: Music. We have music next. And you can't walk alone, you NEED me.

Ally: Whatever Moon.

I folded up the note, wrote the date on it, and put it in my pocket. We wrote back in forth for fifteen minutes, it was hard to pass the notes without the teacher seeing, but it was cool. I hadn't even passed notes before, I guess I was too afraid of getting caught...last time I was even yelled at by a teacher it went down wrong. Like really really wrong, not an enjoyable time in my life. The bell rang and we headed towards music class. The only class Ally and I paid attention in. I truthfully was into music, I played guitar, drums, piano...anything you put in front of me really, and I sing, yet I can't write a song for my life, but that's no big deal cause I can always just do covers of songs. Five minutes into class Jesse our music teacher -he's the chill kind of teacher that lets us call him by his first name - asked us who wanted to come to the fron tof class and perform. When no one volunteered I didn't expect him to point to Ally and ask her to perform. And more than anything i didn't expect her to say she had stage fright. The class was fun, so it went fast but I was still overly curious as to why Ally had stage fright. I don't know that she can sing, but if she couldn't she'd just say so, she wouldn't have said she had stage fright. All in all I really really enjoyed music, he was the only teacher that was cool, and he actually assigned us work...more like a project. We have three days to pick partners, and then a week to write a song. I picked Ally of course but we're going to need way more than a week to write a song...cause as mentioned before, I suck. Fourth period was the worst and slowest sure the teacher was really sweet but Ally was on the opposite side of the room from me and in the front where as I was in the back. Safe to say I had no one to talk to. Really History SUCKED...well it did until the last four minutes.

"Ms. Brusotti, I'm suppossed to go to the guidance counselour at the end of fourth period," Ally begins while looking at a yellow strip of paper, "But I don't know where that is. Can Austin bring me?"

"Sure! Go right ahead! Welcome to Marino High School by the way," Our teacher smiled happily and allowed us to go. I stuffed my books in my bag and Ally was waiting at the door for me.

"So Austin, are you starting to miss this bracelet yet?" Ally asks me playfully as I lead her to the Guidance counselor.

"Oh yes! I'm dying without it! It's been three long hard hours! I don't know how I'll survive!" I say in the most dramatic tone ever.

"Ha-ha very funny. Too bad you're not in Drama with me you'd do amazingly!"

"I um - I am in Drama with you!" I lie. It won't be a lie for too long though!

"No, I'm pretty sure you're in auto repair..." Ally giggles while going to grab my schedule from my hand, but I put it in my back pocket and change the subject.

"So Ally, you have stage fright? How'd that happen?" I ask her and with the same peppy attitude she replies.

"Oh it's nothing really!" She says as bubbly as ever.

"Ally, tell me!" I plead.

"How about, I tell you...but not yet. I'll tell you another time, like when it's private or something!" She giggles and I laugh at her peppiness, glad it's nothing I need to worry about. We slip into the guidance office where it's extremely quiet.

"Alright Alls, tell me today after school. We can hang out at one of our houses, maybe yours? Cause my parents aren't home until Wednesday they're opening a new store in Texas so..."

"Um..my house isn't the best, maybe we can go to the park or something? But sounds good. And when we're together you can tell me why you're home alone,"

"Deal," I say right before the guidance counselor calls Ally in to speak to her about who knows what. Once I see the door shut and her inside I walk up to the lady at the desk.

"Um hi, I'm Austin Moon, grade eleven. There was a misprint on my schedule, I'm supposed to be in Drama period eight, I'm on the roster for both classes though..." I lie.

"Sure Mr. Moon give me one minute, I'll fix it when I'm off the phone," The woman at the desk answer pre-occupied. I sit in the chair waiting until five minutes later she hands me a new, freshly printed schedule with Drama as my eighth period class. I smile and thank her and sit back down just as the bell rings. _Today's been the first good day in forever..._I thought to myself while smiling like an idiot. Smiling. It's not that bad. But it is pretty tiring on the jaw. Three minutes after the bell rings Ally walks out, smiling of course. When isn't she? I throw my bag over my shoulder, steal her books from her and we head to lunch which is right down the hall. I invite her to sit with me and introduce her to my friend.

"Alright Ally here's the run down," I begin while putting our books down on the table, "That curly haired short chick is Trish. We met back in grade eight and we've been best friends ever since. The ginger next to her is her boyfriend Dez. Him and I go way back, all the way to kindergarden," I continue but am interrupted by Dez.

"Hi I'm Dez! I met Austin when I gave him my pants!" Dez exclaims and I get a look from Ally.

"Long story. I'll explain tonight. That dirty blonde haired girl is Cassidy. I don't even know why I'm friends with her," I say and she gives me a look, "Joking joking! She's cool I met her when I worked at this restaurant as a waitor - another story I'll tell you. Next to her is her boyfriend Dallas. He's just a package. No one really likes him, he just comes with Cassidy he's so whipped," I finish and get an abrupt punch from Dallas.

"Thanks mate it's nice to know you actually like me," Dallas jokes with me. I shrug and laugh.

"Yeah Austin, I know you made it a point to show this girl who we were, but I think it might be cool if we knew her name," Cassidy begins and looks towards Ally, "Unless you want us to call you 'that girl'," Cassidy finishes laughing at her own joke and I snap out of my train of thoughts.

"If you need to call me anything call me bruises," Ally chuckles and the whole table does too. Yes they like her.

"Her names really Ally. No need to call her Bruises," I tell and they nod along.

"So Ally," Trish directs toward my new friend, "Why do people call you bruises?" And without missing a beat Ally answers.

"Oh you'll see in a few days!" She chuckles and I get curious.

"That's a story for tonight," I whisper into her ear which gets a shiver out of her. We continue eating in peace making casual conversation. Trish and Dez talk about all the dump stuff we did together and Cassidy and Dallas flash back to all the times I got rejected by girls, and that made me go a deep crimson.

"Okay guys, I only got rejected by them because it was fate saying it wasn't going to work!" I defend myself.

"Actually buddy I think it was the girls saying it wasn't going to work," Ally remarks and I'm shocked she came up with a retort that fast. I give her a mock hurt look and Cassidy starts talking.

"Maybe the next girl you'll attempt to ask out before you get put in the friendzone like you did with me," Cassidy says while ver un-subtly nodding her head towards Ally. But thankfully she didn't notice. My phone beeps and I look down.

Ally: _Don't think you're getting out of that so easily. I see you tried it with Cassidy? ;) Hahah sucker._

Me: _Yeah, but I didn't really ask her out. I saw Dallas had a thing for her so I let it die down. Plus I can't do relationships._

Ally gives me a look and replies _'Why can't you do relationships?'_ She answers and I don't know if I should answer her...but I decide that if she already knows nothing more can happen.

Me: _Ally, let's be serious. I'm not going to be around for a relationship._

With that Ally slams her phone down getting a lot of attention from the table and she shifts her seat and hugs me tight.

"Hugs don't make everything better, but they're a start," She whispers to me and I hug her back. "Oh and Austin, stick with me and you'll be timeless,".

**I hope y'all like it! Sorry it was so short! But I just really liked how it ended. Anyway, review please! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the chapter where it gets kinda intense. Only kinda. Anyway enjoy.**

The first day went by successfully. No embarrassing spills on clothes, no walking into the wrong classroom, no mispronunciation of names, no calling my teacher mom, nothing. It all went smoothly. I had my friends, I made a new one - an awesome one for that matter- and I have plans after school. I never have plans the first day after school, so this is a new turn out. The bus takes me home and I walk into the empty house, throwing my backpack on the couch and running up the stairs to my room. I take a look in my mirror and there come the bad thoughts. I don't see myself as the 'pretty boy' that everyone describes me as. I don't see myself as the platinum blonde, hazel eyed, muscular, six foot tall guy everyone describes me as. I see a hideous person...someone who isn't attractive, someone who isn't wanted. I hate myself. I grab the notebook under my pillow. It's not a diary, it really isn't. It's what my therapist told me to get. He told me to write in it to express my feelings, he told me that it would help. He told me a lot of stuff. He also was wrong. It did help, for a minute. But never permanently. I just want to be happy. Ally and I are meeting at the park at 4:30. I can't break down now. I can't. I find a pen and start writing in the book in hopes that it'll calm me enough to meet up with Ally. She had me smiling all day, I can't let the bad thoughts weigh over the good. But the bad...everything's bad. I'm hideous. I might have these feelings for Ally, I might. If I do then what? Then I'm screwed, I'm screwed because someone as gorgeous as her would never like someone like me, someone as sweet and upbeat as her would never love someone like me. I'm a broken person in a broken world. A tear slips down my cheek and I write. I write about how I feel. But after thirty seconds I notice I haven't written a word but instead I've scribbled. I've scribbled all over the page, a big dark black mess of scribbles. I pick up the notebook and throw it across the room and screen loudly.

"THAT'S WHAT I AM. THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I AM!" I scream as I lean against my wall and slide down. "I'm just a black mess of nothing. I have no meaning and no purpose, I'm ugly...and people don't accept me. That's what I am. I am a meaningless scribble on another page. I'm worthless," I mumble to myself. I reach my hand up and grab the tac that is sitting on my dresser. I throw my stupid bracelets and make a single cut to each wrist. I was as the blood drips and I laugh. "I'm worthless. I'm so worthless and it's so funny. I have no purpose yet I'm here, I'm pathetic. I couldn't hold myself together for a day,". I sob into my shirt. I stay in that position, unmoving for the next thirty minutes until Ally texts me saying she's on her way to the park. I clean my cuts off, put my bracelets back on and change my shirt that's now stained with tears and blood. "Real men don't cry Austin," I say to myself. _Yeah, and you're not a real man. You're nothing._.I wash my face off in attempt to make it look like I wasn't crying and I look somewhat decent. I grab my backpack and walk out the door read to go to the park. I decide to walk, because last time I drove in this state I nearly drove myself into a building.

"Hi Austin!" Ally sing-songs and although I feel horrible I can't help but smile. She extends her arms for a hug and I burrow my head in her hair.

"Hey Ally," I reply and we walk over to a picnic table near us. She sits on one side and I sit on the other. I try to see what she pulls out of her folder but I can't read it.

"Alright. So I wrote a list," She begins and I cock my head to the right, giving a questioning look as to what she's talking about. She continues, "It's a list of what we're covering today. I mean we have to work on our song, but I think we should get the stuff that we said we'd talk about tonight out of the way first," Ally explains and I nod.

"Okay, so what's on the list?" I question, she writes something else down and then slides the paper over.

List of things Austin and I need to talk about:

Austin working as a waitor

Dez giving Austin his pants.

Why people call me 'Bruises'.

Why I have stage fright

Why I moved to Miami

Austin and Cassidy's "romance"

Why Austin cut himself after school

I re-read the last bullet on the list three or four times and look up at Ally. I take the pen from her and write a new bullet.

How Ally knew I cut myself after school today.

I slid the list back over to her and she looked at me and nodded. "Okay, lets start with you working as a waitor," Ally suggest and I began my explanation.

"First I would like to point out that your stage fright should actually be the first thing on the list-" I begin but am cut off immediately.

"It'll make more sense if it be told later. So go on,"

"I'm going to hit two birds with one stone and talk about my job and Cassidy. I want to sing. That's why I'm in music class with you. Not because it's an easy class, but because it's what I want to do. I'm not even that good at singing, and I probably wouldn't be able to handle all the hate I'd get, but I love to sing. So I applied to a job at Melody's Diner. It's basically a restaurant where you have to sing to your customers. I met Cassidy there, because she walked in as a customer and I thought she was really pretty...and I wanted to say something but I decided I'd hold back to see if I liked her personality. We became close friends and I introduced her to all of my friends, who you met. The minute Dallas met Cassidy he fell head over heels for her and I didn't want to even try to date her because I saw he liked her far more than I ever could. So I let the emotions I had die down and that's how that went. Two years later and look where I am. Dallas and Cassidy are happier than ever. So that's good. Oh and as for the reason I quit, it was too much stress on my part,"

"Woah. Okay, so you don't like Cassidy anymore. Interesting. Next thing is why did Dez give you his pants?"

"I spilled apple juice on myself the first day of school and it looked like pee so he, a complete stranger at the time, took his pants off and gave them to me so I wouldn't be embarrassed. He's been my best friend ever since. So now you have to tell me why everyone calls you bruises, and why you have stage fright,"

"Alright, this is a weird one...so stick with me. Leave all questions till the end," I nod in agreement and she begins to tell me her story. "So my dad, he's an alcoholic. He drinks all the time, he always has. Right at the end of sophomore year like mid May, my Mom  
and Dad were in the car driving somewhere I don't know where...but my Dad was drunk. Some stuff happened and he slammed into a wall or a building or I don't even know. All I know is my mom wasn't wearing a seat belt and she died automatically. She slammed her head into the dashboard and died from the impact. My dad was pressed with charges or something like that but we moved here to Miami to "get away from the reputation". It's all a problem. As for why people call me Bruises, it's because I would ALWAYS come to school with bruises and cuts and scrapes all over me. I told them it was from skateboarding but that was a lie. It's because my brother beats me up. It's not his fault though, he just has anger issues. I still love him, he doesn't mean to hurt me. It's just that sometimes when something bad happens, like he looses a game, or him and his girlfriend get in a fight he just punches me a few times. But it's really no big deal cause he's only two years old than me, so it's nothing. Lastly, the reason I have stage fright is because my mom was the only one who complimented my singing, but my dad and brother did nothing but mock me. They said I was horrible and I was so bad that I should die, and if I didn't they'd kill themselves. I'm just self conscious about singing now because of it. It's actually nothing interesting though, so it's no big deal," Ally finishes with a smile.

"Ally! How the hell did you just tell me all of that and smile through it? How could you let your brother abuse you? How are you not sad your moms gone? How could you let your dad take you away from your home? How do you not HATE him?" I scream while slamming my fists on the picnic table.

"Austin, calm down it's not big deal-"

"Yes Ally! It is. It is a big deal. A very big deal, you shouldn't be so happy about all this!"

"Austin, you think I'm happy with it? I'm not. But there's no point in being sad. Like really, life's about living and smiling. Sad people don't get anywhere in life so I just decided I'm not going to be sad about any of it. Anything that upsets me I write down and then I'm free. I don't feel sad anymore, and if I still do, I ignore it. Cause being sad does nothing for you. It just makes you hate everything more. That's why I smile. Cause even though I might not have the prettiest or whitest smile, I know that if someone sees me smile, they might smile too...and that's all I want. I just want everyone to be happy,"

"Wow...that's wow. But Ally, I still don't understand how none of this affects you,"

"It can affect me. I just don't let it," Ally says reaching her hands out to mine. "Now tell me why you cut yourself today," She demands

"Because life sucks," I mutter and I get an automatic looks from Ally.

"Austin, your life does not suck. Life itself doesn't suck. You don't understand," She says raising her voice a little bit.

"No Ally. Obviously YOU don't understand. Do you know why people cut? Because it's a distraction. For one moment you don't feel all the pain, the loss, the hurt. All you feel is the razor going into your skin, the blood dripping down your arm, leg, stomach. You don't think about how alone you are, or how fat and ugly you are. You don't think about the way people talk about you behind your back, you don't think about the way your family's fighting, or how your friends hate you. All you think about is the blood. And the addicting part? Well that's when all the hurt and pain comes back. When the cut isn't fresh, and you can feel all the build up of sadness and lonliness inside you. So you have to do it again, but this time you have to do it a little deeper so the numbness will last longer. The pain inside will be delayed longer. And as the pain inside gets worse and worse, you have to make the pain outside worse and worse. It's all about control. You can't control the pain on the inside so you get to control it all on the outside," I somewhat shout completely out of breath by the end about to cry. Ally gets up and walks over to my side of the picnic table. She wraps her arms around me and I move her petite figure onto my lap while hugging her back.

"Austin, I won't judge you at all if you cry. You know that right?" Ally asks and I nod my head that is placed in between her neck and shoulder.

"You're the only one who knows about any of this..and you're so good about it. Thank you Ally," I say a few tears coming down my face. After sitting like that for a good ten minutes I break away from the hug. "You must think I'm such a loser. We met less than ten hours ago and you already know my biggest secret, you've seen me yell, and you've seen me cry,"

"Nope. You're far from a winner. I think you're brave, you confessed the truth to me. You didn't hide it, you told the truth and you're trying to help yourself. So now you need to stop. Okay?" I listen to her speak and I nod in agreeance. The rest of the day is spent with us just talking...about everything. We talk about our friends, our family - well more myself than Ally - then Ally brings up what she wants to do with her life.

"I don't know, I feel like my true passion and calling is music, but I can't sing...I have stage fright. I just want to be in the music business. I want to do something. I want to move to California, get far away from the East Coast really. I'll move to California, go to UCLA and do what I can with my life. I'll get a crappy apartment, make enough money to pay for it, put out student loans for college...I don't know. I just wanna go," She says in a rush. "What about you? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go to college?" I inhaled a sharp breath and answered her uneasily.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to college. I'll probably just work at a super market or something,"

"What do you WANT to do," She asks me sweetly. I look up at the now night sky and I see all the stars in the sky and I smile to myself. Without looking down at Ally I begin to talk.

"Same as you, I'd wanna work with music. But I can't write songs so I won't be able to get notice..." I say laughing at the thought of it. I look over at Ally who is now laying on the picnic table looking at the stars. I make her scootch over, I put my hands behind my head, and I lay next to her admiring the stars.

"I can write songs," Ally says softly and with that I turn my head and begin looking at her.

"You can write songs?" I say just as softly as she did before and she just moans a little, which I assume is a yes. "We can work together some-" My word is cut off by my own yawn. "Some time. We should work together sometime," I say and she nods her head agreeing, her eyes now shut. I take my hands from behind my head and put them to my sides. My left hand is next to Ally's and I smile at how oddly warm her hands are. I shut my eyes and think about it, everything that's been happening since I met her only fourteen hours ago. _Crap fourteen hours ago?_ I reach into my pocket and look at my phone and I see it's only 9:30 at night. I turn off my phone unknowingly and stick it back in my pocket as I close my eyes once again. I reach my hand towards Ally's and grab it. I can lie and say it was subconsciously, but I did it purposely. It was nice to know I had her. I mean...who can find a friend like that within just a few minutes of meeting? _Probably any one who meets Ally. _I think, and that's the last thought that is remembered from that night, because I fall asleep.

**So lovelies, I hope you enjoyed it! But I'm gonna ask you for ten views if you want me to upload the new chapter. Thanks :* 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, sorry it took so long! I got the ten reviews I wanted but I don't know this chapter was troubling for me. I just started school today and I also went through a mental breakdown over the weekend, and tough times are going on right now but that also helped make my story even more heart wrenching. Well the next chapter will probably be more intense cause I wrote this one before...ugh anyway I'm rambling. Just read this. (This = te longest Chapter!: 3,900 words! Whaddup!)**

I wake up from a breeze that gives me a quick shiver, I look next to me and there is Ally. Still peacefully sleeping. My eyes blink to adjust to the light and I begin to panic. The light. It's morning? We have school! I begin to shake Ally to wake her up.

"Ally! We're gonna be late for school wake up," I shout while shaking her, her head jolts up and slams into my own. Dammit. I rub my forehead and she does the same, we grab our backpacks and I help her up.

"Austin my brothers going to kill me..." Ally says scaredly.

"If you want to you can just come to my house and change into my sisters old clothes she left here or something. But I'll warn you, my parents are probably fighting," I tell her and she nods understandlingly and gratefully. From the look in her eyes though, I see that she wants an explanation later for why my parents are probably fighting...

Remember when I said I have that perfect family? It was kind of a lie...okay so I have a great family, but they're only great individually. When they're together it feels like I'm in the midst of hell. I'm the only child. I have a sister, but she went off to college and is studying abroad in London or something like that and she doesn't talk to any of us anymore. She's lucky she got out. My parents are amazing people, I truly love them...but they're constantly fighting. When they aren't fighting it's awkward because they don't know how to communicate or what to talk about. They just fight, they fight about how neither of them is useful in the family and I don't enjoy it, who would? They're never home because they care more about their business than they do me and they just don't really care for anything I do. I can't say I'm disappointed by it, I want their attention...but they probably didn't know I was even gone from the park. As Ally and I are walking - more like a fast paced jog - I take out my phone, revealing it's 6:30 in the morning and I notice I have no new texts and no missed calls. Of course. They didn't even know I was gone. Ally turns around and notices I stopped.

"What's wrong Austin?" She asks me gently touching my arm.

"They didn't even notice I was gone, they didn't even notice I didn't come home yesterday. I don't get it,"

"Didn't you say they were on some business trip or whatever? They probably never came home themselves!" She says trying to perk up the mood. I agree, she's probably right. We run a little faster to my house and when we finally get in we release the heavy breaths we were holding in and sit at the kitchen table. I grab cereal bowls and poor us some, it's 6:30 in the morning so I don't think we have enough time to eat a real breakfast.

"Do you have to shower?" I question Ally and she looks to the right of her where he hair dangles in a side pony tail. I shake my head and say "No you're hair looks fine. Plus we smell like outside, and that's pretty cool," I joke around and she laughs with her mouth full. I excuse myself really fast and run up to Adrianna's room. I grab the first thing I find which is this pink and white dress thingy. It gets longer towards the bottom, I don't really know I'm not a chick. I hand it to Ally and she smiles.

"Thanks Austin, this is cute," She says as she finishes her cereal and puts the bowl in the sink. "I'm going to go change," She gets up to walk but I assume she doesn't know where the bathroom is and I lead her there. She gives me small nod of the head and a 'Thank You' and then I rush up to my room again and change out of my clothes. I throw some deodorant on and slim on a new out. The usual. Black jeans, black converses, a black tank top, and a light blue unbuttoned short sleeve shirt. I rearrange my bracelet on my wrist, push back my hair and run back downstairs knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey Alls, I've got to get in. That's the bathroom with my tooth brush, and an extra one if you want it," I say shyly. She opens the door and steps out looking...amazing. I don't think my sister ever wore that, but it fit Ally perfectly. Apparently I was just starring at her and her usually curled hair that was now straight.

"You look...great," I say trying to figure out the words. Although great was an understatement. She looks down and blushes.

"Thanks, I didn't have enough time to curl my hair...so I just had to do this," She responds and I laugh at her. It was cute. I went back into the kitchen to get water from the fridge asking Ally if she wants anything, which she doesn't. On the fridge I see a note from my mom and dad.

Hey Sweetie,  
Yesterday once you left for school your father and I went a little out of town. We got back late and didn't wanna wake you. We thought we were going to Texas yesterday but turns out it wasn't until today! Well we left around 5 in the morning, long drive! Won't be back until Monday! Love you!  
Xx Mom

I grunt frustated and Ally takes the note from my hands and rubs my back soothingly. She assures they just thought I was sleeping so they didn't want to bother me and that they cared and all was well. I just agreed to save ourselves the trouble. We get in my car and drive to school, it's a short walk but we are already late and tired so we just settled on the drive.

"Good this we didn't have homework last night right?" I ask her trying to start up conversation.

"Definitely, we still have a day to pick our partners! So we're all set!" She laughs and I can't help but smile with her. I look down at the hand I was holding last night. _I wonder if she remembers..._

"Ally, where's the rainbow bracelet? It's not on your wrist," I ask her getting confused if she didn't wanna wear it or forgot about it. Did she not like it something? It's colorful...just like her.

"Aha!" She shouts at me which startles me a bit but I ask her what that was for. "You miss it already! You MISS the bracelet!"

"No I don't Ally, it's just a little bracelet," I say shrugging it off.

"Sure Austin," She says with a smirk as she reaches into her book bag and pulls out the bracelet which she then slips on. "Sure,".

We go through our day just as yesterday but Ally and I actually work on our song in Music. We have lunch and everyone seemed to have really enjoyed Ally.

"So Bruises," Trish says immediately after Ally sits down and my blood begins to boil at the nick name.

"Don't call her that Trish," I say sternly looking her dead in the eye. She just nods and repeats herself.

"So Ally, maybe you can come over this weekend. Cassidy, Brooke and I are having a sleepover at my place," She offers and I see Ally smile even bigger than before.

"Sure I'd love to! Wait...uh who's Brooke?" She says and right after that a curly haired, skinny, five inch heel wearing girl walks up to our table.

"Hey guys!" Brooke says. We all greet her and she looks towards Ally, a little angrily. "I was with Elliot for one day and you replace me?"

"No, I'm Ally. I'm new, I'm Austin's friend," Ally says and extends her hand.

"Ally Dawson?" Brooke says to her, eyes getting wide. Ally nods her head and looks towards her. "Oh my god. I'm Brooke Rounar! We went to elementary together, we were like really close in fifth grade," Brooke says as Ally's eyes get wide. She shoots out of her seat and hugs Brooke. They do their little girly squealing thing and talk it up as Brooke sits at the table. I find out Brooke actually came here from New York too, I didn't know...I thought she lived here. I can't say it's my fault, I just met her the beginning of last year! Brooke took up most of Ally's time that period, and I wasn't happy about it. But whatever, I mean all girls need another girl...I didn't expect Ally to like me, who would really, I'm just another guy that likes Ally, and there must be hundreds of those. Some from here in Miami, some from New York...I'm just another face in the sea of Ally admirers. Another nobody with a crush on someone so gorgeous, someone so peppy, someone so...perfect. The bell rings and I leave with a frown on my face, lunch turned sour halfway through and I'm going to another bad class.

English was a pain in my ass, I already knew how to speak and talk properly, and reading isn't a difficulty. I just find it stupid reading about all this crap. This whole Romeo & Juliet senario. It's all bull. You don't fall in love that fast and it all doesn't go that wrong so easily...then again, maybe it does go wrong that easily. It does for me at least. My thoughts are interrrupted across the room when Ally sneezes, and I'm the first to say 'Bless you' which reminds me that she is in fact in this class, just not anywhere near me, we moved seats first thing we walked in the doors. I let out a loud sigh, maybe a little too loud and I get a few looks - one being from Ally. I try to give her a smile but it looks dumb I can tell. When fifth period finally comes we have Gym, so I can finallybe around her when we are on the track, but of course with my luck she isn't there. I tell the gym teacher I need to use the bathroom, and he allows it. I need to find out why she's out...and when I make the call from the bathroom I find out it's because she is sick. Of course she is sick. She had been sneezing all day and I didn't even pay attention to that, I did...but I didn't assume that it was because she was sick, I assumed it was because of allergies.

Once I finally got home I reminisced on the days events. The day was horrible. Absolutely horrible. I lost Ally during Lunch and I hadn't even been able to hang out with her the rest of the day. I decided to just calm down and continue with the classes. I try to pay attention but there isn't much to learn considering it's only the second day of school and they can't exactly give us homework cause we haven't learned anything. Every class was an absolute bore, there was no fun, no one to joke around with, and each class just pissed me off. I actually got homework in history, of course right? That class has always been my least favorite for years. It's so stupid. Throughout all of the day I couldn't stop thinking how much it sucks. Not the class itself but history. We are learning about people who died in battle and just all these diseases that killed people, but there are so many people that aren't mentioned. What about the unspoken hero? The people that make the air less poluted, or the people that created the pavements in the street...there are just some things you do that apparently aren't good enough in this society, somethings that aren't recognizable to the world. You can be such an amazing person, but you don't get recognized for it because why? Because you're not good enough...you're not the guy who created the plane, or better yet you're not the guy who created the wifi on the plane, as time advances so does technology, and when technology advances people expect more and more from others. They can't say that someone who got a B on the test is amazing, because there's someone who got an A on that same test. No one is ever good enough any more and I'm one of those people, I'll never be good enough. I'll never be anything someone wants, I'll never be wanted or chosen, I can't be the first pick, or the first choice, I can't even be the third choice or fifth. I'm just worthless, a nobody, in a sea of somebodies. I push away the untouched history homework and search for my paperclip, my newest weapon. I hear a slight cough at my door frame and shoot up immediately seeing a puffy eyed Ally. I didn't expect anyone to be here, my parents are still away...how did Ally even get in?

"How did you get in...?" I ask her shakily.

"Why were you..." Ally saying shaking her head slighting with a paler than usual face.

"I was just depressed, Ally you wouldn't understand," I try to explain but she immediately cuts me off.

"I'd understand if you explain, so start talking...please." She demands as she sits on my bed and pats the seat next to it for me to join. I walk towards the bed and take a seat explaining.

"You weren't there, and I missed having a friend, and when you're not around to distract me I think bad thoughts..." I confess trailing off.

"But Austin, what did you do without me?"

"I just cut, whenever I could...as much as I could,"

"Why...?" She asks me softly, so softly that I feel like she's trying not to break the air around us.

"My minds a dark place. it's cold, and lonely. It's filled with emotions I can't handle. Full of sadness, and bad thoughts. I just want to pretend I don't exist anymore. Pretend I'm not even alive anymore. I wish I wasn't. I feel so bad. I wish I was dead, but then I think of my family. My friends. They would think I'm weak. I can't do it. I can't leave them. It won't work. But yet I want to. I just don't understand why my life is like this? Why do I live this way? Why do I live? Just why...?" I say getting increasingly frustrated but not raising my voice. Ally grips my hand and squeezes it tight and then turn to hug me. After only a short few seconds I break apart from Ally, who I noticed mid hug is burning up hot.

"Ally, you're home from school sick aren't you? Why are you here?" I ask her hurriedly.

"I don't know, I wanted to see how you were you sounded worried on the phone," She says coughing a little in between. I touch her forhead gently and notice the extremely high heat radiating off of it. I slam my hand into my face as a small punishment for not noticing Ally's well being before my own. She faintly coughs and I grab her in my arms and carry her down the steps and out the door to my car, that I haven't driven in weeks. She doesn't protest much but instead falls asleep on our way there. After what seems like an hour car ride we finally arrive and I scoop Ally into my hands once again carrying her to the emergency room. She probably didn't need urgent attention, but I didn't care I wanted that girl to be safe. A few nurses noticed the gorgeous, but overly pale white girl in my hands and took her on a white stretchy thing that I know starts with a 'G' but I'm too worried to care. They take her into a room and I immediately follow and then the questions come out. What's the patients name, why is she here, why is she so hot...temperature wise, not physically, although she is quite physically attractive too. After about ten questions I answered I got the one that makes my jaw drop.

"Why would you let her fall asleep if she has a concussion?" The female nurse asks me frantically.

"Concussion? She doesn't have a concussion she has a fever. You know that thing you get when you're sick?" I shout a little uneasily.

"Sir, she has a concussion. The left side of her face is bleeding and we can tell by our equipment that she in fact has a concussion. Did she suffer a blow to the head while you were on your way here? Maybe you hit a bump in the road and she hit her head on the window?" The nurse asks and I automatically cringe at the thought of her brother hitting her as she had said he does. I remember she doesn't want anyone to know and I make up an excuse to the nurse.

"Well when I did meet up with her, she told me she fell on the pavement. Tripped over some uprooted tree I guess," The nurse nodded and had me sit in the waiting room claiming everything would be alright. As I walk out I finally take notice of the puffy eyes that I saw at the doorway when she walked in, she had been crying before she got here and still I had no idea until now. I hadn't noticed that she was bleeding from the side of her head, I hadn't noticed she had been crying, and I hadn't noticed the lack of color in her skin was because she was sick, or because she was losing blood. I hadn't noticed any of it. I just let her notice me. She only noticed me. I didn't even think twice about her, how could I? All she does is run through my mind, and I can't help but think of her gorgeous personality, and the way she smiles, and talks, and how the last two days with her have been nothing but a smile on my face...but I don't notice what's important. I don't notice that she's breaking down in front of me. I don't notice that I could've saved her from this concussion. Sure it's not death, but that can happen. Her brother can't assualt her anymore...it's not right, and I will put a stop to it. Ally can't live in that god forsaken house with two men, one physically abusive, and the other verbally. I can't watch her try to help me when in reality I should be helping her. Isn't it always the prince who saves the princess? I'm supposed to be that prince...not her. She's the princess, she's the one who needs to be saved. Not me. Granted, we both do need saving. I get up from my seat in the waiting room and make my way to the front desk where I find a woman sitting there on the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but do you by any chance have a paper clip so I could hold all of my papers together?" I ask and she nods sweetly handing me a paper clip. I do my best to smile at her but fail miserably and I walk away to my car. I throw the keys in the back so I don't start to drive and I make a clean cut, straight and perfect...not like me. I'm not perfect I'm far from it. I cut again and again and again and I don't know how many times I cut before I finally stopped to look down at my blood ridden wrist. Tears stream down my face as I slam the steering wheel in disappointment at myself making the car horn go off.

"I can't do anything right!" I scream at myself in the enclosed car and I throw my head onto the back of the seat. I throw a miniature temper tantrum and close my eyes. I look down at my left wrist which is still oozing blood and decide I actually need to do something about it. I go into the compartment on the passengers side to grab the bandages I keep in the first aid kit and notice I'm out. I grab my keys and put them in the ignition but then quickly remember I can't drive in this condition, it's just not happening. I can't bleed to death either...well I can, but I can't just leave Ally like that. I can't. I won't. What do I do...I can't go into the hospital...I mean I could I guess. But no I can't do that either, I don't want to be locked up in some looney bin, or a mental institution. I'll be locked away from my friends and family, that can't happen...I sigh and gather myself up and make my decision and as I put my foot down I know it's the wrong decision.

**Well? What'd ya think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it..? It's okay criticism is welcome. I noticed I have 1,411 views on this story (that's a lot to me...like a lot a lot) so I'm thinking 15 reviews for the next chapter? Sound good? No? Well too bad ;D Please review! I love you all ! Thanks for reading! :*  
-Love Bella**


	5. Authors Note

GUYS! Okay! I never ever wanted to have a chapter that explained why I haven't answered, but I am now. I've been SOOO busy, but I decided that I should put away whatever crap I'm doing and update my story! So I've actually had some of the chapter written for a while but I haven't finished. I'm going to post either tonight or tomorrow and then I'll start doing it every other weekened or so. I'll try okay? I'm really really sorry it's been so long but I do not want this story dying okay. Alright, I'm so sorry. You all rock, keep reading 3


	6. Chapter 5

Okay! I'm so so so sorry! I know I said I'd update and the night I said that I was totally going to do it! I had most of this chapter written anyway so I just had to add a little more in and I was going to post it the next day, but then my brother decided to throw my laptop on the ground and smash it because I asked him to stop punching me. That doesn't really matter. I'm just very sorry that it took so long to update and from now on I think I'm going to try and update every Sunday. Hopefully it'll work out well that way! Okay, I heart you all and read on!  
-

Previously

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but do you by any chance have a paper clip so I could hold all of my papers together?" I ask and she nods sweetly handing me a paper clip. I do my best to smile at her but fail miserably and I walk away to my car. I throw the keys in the back so I don't start to drive and I make a clean cut, straight and perfect...not like me. I'm not perfect I'm far from it. I cut again and again and again and I don't know how many times I cut before I finally stopped to look down at my blood ridden wrist. Tears stream down my face as I slam the steering wheel in disappointment at myself making the car horn go off.

"I can't do anything right!" I scream at myself in the enclosed car and I throw my head onto the back of the seat. I throw a miniature temper tantrum and close my eyes. I look down at my left wrist which is still oozing blood and decide I actually need to do something about it. I go into the compartment on the passengers side to grab the bandages I keep in the first aid kit and notice I'm out. I grab my keys and put them in the ignition but then quickly remember I can't drive in this condition, it's just not happening. I can't bleed to death either...well I can, but I can't just leave Ally like that. I can't. I won't. What do I do...I can't go into the hospital...I mean I could I guess. But no I can't do that either, I don't want to be locked up in some looney bin, or a mental institution. I'll be locked away from my friends and family, that can't happen...I sigh and gather myself up and make my decision and as I put my foot down I know it's the wrong decision.

I made my decision and I put my foot down on the parking lot ground. I calmly walk into the hospital trying not to be noticed. My eyes are set on the front desk ahead and as I make my way there I trip over my own feet stumbling from a little dizziness, and now it's evident that I'll be spotted.  
"Need another paper clip sir?" The nurse asks happily recognizing me from earlier when I asked for a paper clip...the thing that helped me. I shake my head slowly and hold my left arm up indicating the marks, tears are in my eyes ready to fall. Not because I'm in pain, but because I caved, someone knows besides Ally. Her eyes open a little but she immediately types things on the computer and dials a number on the phone and within a minute there's someone holding my other arm up and escorting me to a room. I can't believe I came to a freaking hospital. How dumb am I? NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS. It was either this or die, and I couldn't just do that to Ally...oh god Ally. I can't even begin to imagine what she'll think of me when she finds out about this. I check my surroundings and see the hospital room...I hate hospitals I don't know why, they're just full of disappointment. People dying who don't want to die, and people being saved who really want to go. They cleaned up my cuts and bandaged me but I couldn't get medication or anything because I wasn't brought in with an adult, not that I wanted medication. They asked me questions if I self harmed and I said no I was just helping my dad with moving some trees and got scrapped up, the believed it...but the nurse who gave me the paper clip and checked me in knew otherwise. Once I was bandaged the nursed told me she'd be making a call to my parents and I got the hell out of there and I went fast, I hopped in the car and drove home. I'll have to get Ally tomorrow, they're keeping her overnight for observation considering the blow to her head was pretty rough...her stupid brother, I hate him and I haven't even met him before.

I walk into the house ready for my parents to be sitting on the couch ready to yell at me and take me to a mental hopsital, but when I do walk in I see the same empty house I alwasy see. I see my plain white, bever used kitchen in front of me,my untouched living room with my couch that's only used for me to throw my backpack on, and to my left the staircase that leads to my room. AS I throw my backpack down into its usual place on the couch and run upstairs I can't help but think that they don't care, I don't want them to say anything, but I wished they cared somewhat. I accept defeat and collapse on my floor wishingfor nothing more than to release the pain by a few simple cuts, but I remember seeing Charolette's pained face when she saw my wrist the first time, and I remember the tears begging to fall from her eyes that were cause by me. I can't think like this now, i'ts not good for anyone..I try to count backwards from ten and close my eyes with every passing number. I find it amazing that every time my eyes shut I see another gorgeous movement from Ally. Ten - The back of her head looking up from her book. Nine - her hair following her as she turns around, it looking in slow motion. Eight - her eyes adjusting to me in front of her. Seven - a smile appearing on her face . Six - her eyebrows knit together confused that I haven't said a word. Five - a blush forming on her cheek because I just complimented her on how beautiful she looks. Four - her perfect lips mouthing out a silent 'thank you'. Three - her shutting her book and placing it on the table in front of her. Two - he pushing the chair back and standing up. One - her body pressed against mine as we hug. Zero - Her face smiling as she pulls away, only an inch from my face. I open my eyes and smile.

I make my way down to the first floor again just as the house phone rings, which aslso is never used, no one has the number which intrigues me to answer.

"Hello?" I say uneasily to the person on the other end.

"Hi Mr. Mike Moon?" The peppy sounding women says I cough a little in attempt to make my voice deeper.

"Yes, hello this is Mike,"

"Well Milke the CentraState Hospital of Miami wanted to inform you that your son Austin Moon checked in early today, we tried contactng you earlier but there was no answer,"

"Oh really? Why was he checked in? Another sports related injury I suppose?" I question trying to sound as oblivious as I possible could.

"Yes sir, we told you in our last voicemail too, your son came in with multiple cuts on his wrists, scaring, much older wounds...He said that he hurt it with you while moving trees, but the older wounds didn't make it very believable. We came to the idea that he might cut himself, and it has been going on for quite some time now. I think you and your family should take notice of him and maybe seek help, a therapist possibly? He isn't mentally stable."

"Oh wow, um thank you ma'am, my wife and I will get right on it. He did get cut up from the trees though, but just to be safe we'll bring him to a therapist or something. Thanks for your concern. Well we have to go speak with him now, thanks again! Bye!" I say hurriedly and hang up the phone thankful that my parents weren't home for once. Sure they didn't care, but that's not why they hadn't said anything. They hadn't said anything because they weren't home. The nurses words replay in my head _'Not mentally stable'_ _'therapist' 'other voicemail'_. Crap, I had totally forgotten about the other voicemail, my parents have forwarded calling so they can easily hear the voicemail through there phones even though they're in Texas. I immediately delete the message and place the phone away. Noticing it is getting late and I won't be able to see Ally until tomorrow I crash on the couch, too lazy to walk back upstairs just to sleep.

The night consists of tossing and turning, waking up in a heated sweat every few hours or so, my mind just filling of nightmares of my life, and how it will come to an end. The way I'll die, the way people think of me, if Ally is alright...I really hope she is. She has to be though, because I can't be that punished in life. I can't have parents who don't care, clincal depression, and a worthless personality and on top of all that, I can't lose Ally. That's not how the world works, but it is. It is how the world works, it's just not how the world should work. I check the time, seven in the morning - go time. As I walk into the bathroom, tripping over my own feet might I add, I see myself..and I'm a hot mess. Dark circles under my eyes, bandages on my wrist, hair stuck to my face, basically I look like I just got beaten up, or I returned the dead. _That'd be so cool if I was a vampire and I just came back to life, well technically I would'nt have died yet...and then I can jump around from tree to tree and fly and stop cars with my hands. Woahhh that'd be so awesome._ I mentally slap myself in the face bringing me back to reality. After a really really quick shower that really just consisted of me standing in hot water for a minute I get out, run a towel through my hair, and throw on a baggy white shirt - that I would later regret wearing - and gray sweats. I pack an extra bag with the exact same outfit but they're my white sweats and baggy gray shirt. I haven't exactly done the laundry in a while...I don't even bother putting my bracelets on, but I do grab my dog tags and throw them in my pocket. After searching the house a good five minutes looking for my keys before remembering I left them in the ignition, I'm out of there and on my way to the hospital.

I show up and just nod at the front desk lady -whose name is Caroline by the way-, she looks just as tired as me, and probably over worked. She knows who I am now, but she does have a concerned look on those tired blue eyes when I walk in. I walk over to Ally's room. C214, because for some damned reason she has to be on the third floor, but that gives me more time to practice what I'll say. 'Hey Ally, I've missed you. I'm glad you're not dead,' sounds like it's a little too weird...maybe a simple 'Sup?' no, I can't do that...this girl is basically my best friend, but clearly much more than that. My words are caught in my mouth when I see Ally out of her hospital bed grabbing for the clothes she wore yesterday, the ones with blood on the back of her shoulder form where she "hit her head".

"Ally" I say, nearly breathless.

"Hi Austin," She replies just as silently, as she places the clothes on her bed. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and she does the same to my neck. I nuzzle my hair into her still fresh smelling hair, even though she hasn't showered in two days...it still smells fresh like an Ocean Mist. When we break away from the hug I grab the drawstring bag that was on my back and hand it to Ally.

"Here, I brought you some of my clothes, you can wear them until we get you some new ones. The pants are probably gonna be way too big, but well you know, there's a stringy thing on them,"

"A stringy thing? Really Austin?" She says jokingly, her eyes glowing. You can see the light just bouncing off of them. I smile in return as she looks down to take the bag. I just watch her face, as it goes from her natural smile, to a calm relaxed position, and then finally, the look that breaks my heart into a million pieces...that frown. "Austin?" She says pointing down at my clearly bandaged wrist. I look at her, both our smiles faded, and I shake my head, eyes watery and begging to fall from both our eyes, and I mouth a small 'no'. She nods in agreeance and brushes it off. "I'm going to go change real quick," She says, going back to her perky self, making me smile automatically. She walks out of the bathroom and I check her out - not pervetedly, just to see her in my clothes, and it's a sight I enjoy actually...she looks adorable.

"Uh Austin, did you do this on purpose," She points back and forth between the two of us. With my shirt and her pants matching and vice versa, and I just give her a chuckle, placing my hand on her shoulder and we turn away to walk out. Once all the stupid release forms are done, I offer to drive her home, but we decide against it...we weren't really in the mood for another concussion episode.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I ask her. She looks at me, nods, and turns the volume on the radio up. We drive for the next ten minutes with the windows down, music loud, and not a care in the world. It was a nice ten minutes.

-  
I hope you liked it! I know it's not that amazing, it was really good before but after my brother broke my laptop I lost everything I had on it and now I have to use this dinosaur computer in my basement that uses dial up. It's quite pathetic. But that's how it is! I'm looking for 15 reviews please? Okay thank you I heart you all and I'll update Sunday! I won't be so slow this time! (Or maybe the Sunday after cause I kinda plan on being in New York this Sunday with R5, but WE'LL SEE!)


End file.
